Anyone I Know?
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Oneshot. Mark and Susan. I couldn't pinpoint when I had fallen in love with her all I know is that I did.
**Hey, I recently started watching _ER_ again and ever since episode 3 I've had this Mark/Susan oneshot in my head. Hopefully, the characters are not too OOC. I don't own _ER_ or any characters I only own the plot. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating. If you like my ER stuff I might write more. Enjoy the story~Serria Spell23.**

 **Ps. It's in Mark's POV**

* * *

 _Anyone I Know?_

 **A Mark Greene and Susan Lewis Oneshot**

"Mark, I have a date tonight."

"Anyone I know?"

The statement came out unintentionally tense as I stared at Susan. The emotion tinging it was one was I ashamed to be feeling. Jealousy.

She shook her head, smiling teasingly, settling into our bantering routine. "No." As I watched Susan walk away, I sighed why did it bother me that she had a date?

I scolded myself, thinking of my wife and Rachel. "Don't get _too_ carried away," I mumbled under my breath. I felt a tap on my shoulder I spun around, expecting to see the familiar blonde hair of my best friend instead I saw Doug Ross' smug expression.

"That was pitiful, Mark, go after her."

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be _trying_ to make amends with Carol? You drove her to attempt suicide, remember?" My co-worker stiffened, guilt flashing across his face.

"I know."

I chuckled. "No offense, Doug you aren't exactly an expert on relationships why should take your advice? And don't you dare suggest a have an affair I won't! When did I say I liked Susan?"

"You don't have to there's an unspoken chemistry between you two."

I nodded, taking note of the feelings that I'd avoided for a while. Dwelling on our long conversations over cups of coffee in break room before the rush. Her laugh filled my ears and caused me grin. I couldn't pinpoint when I had fallen in love with her all I know is that I did. Sighing, I shook my head it did not matter though—glancing down at my wedding ring—a pang of guilt clenched my stomach.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm married._ I knew my marriage seemed strained as of late but Jen and I would get passed it. She and Rachel were everything to me however, I couldn't ignore what had developed between my co-worker and me either.

* * *

Later I entered the lounge, grabbing some coffee and waiting for Susan. A minute passed before she appeared, her blonde hair pushed back from her face with a headband. Smiling, she sat across from me, crossing one leg over the other. Leaning forward in my chair, I didn't fail to notice how the simple gesture affected me.

"So Mark, how's your day been?" my friend asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well, Jen told me she wants to move to Milwaukie and to be completely honest I'm not sure I want to go. My life is here and my friends…she keeps trying to convince me that I will be just as happy at another hospital…"

Susan cut me off gently by holding up her hand, leaning closer she placed it on my arm. "Shouldn't you be telling _her_ this and not me, Mark she's your wife I'm just your friend."

I squeezed it comfortingly. "Su, you're my best friend and I value your opinion."

My co-worker giggled, running her fingers through her hair. "I know the feeling's mutual. On the subject of what you should tell your wife I suggest the truth."

"Thanks," I said hugging Susan, my touch lingering longer than I'd expected as I let myself pull her close.

"Mark..." she paused, rubbing her hand along the length of my shoulder, "what is it?" I blinked, forcing myself to release my body from her oddly reassuring embrace.

"Nothing, Su, I'm sorry. Thanks for your help."

My co-worker eyed me skeptically, smiling softly, concern in her blue eyes. "Alright, just let me know if anything else is bothering you. I'll do whatever I can."

Grinning, I resisted the urge to wrap my friend in my arms again as I left and leaned against the wall outside the room. I sighed my thoughts wandering to my wife again. I gave Susan a quick wave and headed to see where my assistance could be needed.

* * *

Several hours later when my shift ended, I drove home my mind still preoccupied with images of Susan on her date. Shaking my head, I ignored the prodding, disturbing emotion that I felt the more I thought about her—alone with someone. Although, I should not let myself be concerned she knew how take care of herself I had other obligations to fulfill.

As I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jen standing in shadow of the doorway. A tight smile found my lips as I exited the car.

"Why are you late _this_ time, Mark?" she questioned, suspicion lacing her tone. "Susan again?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _talked_ to her today, yes, but that isn't why I'm late…held up in surgery. Oh, and I need tell you how I really feel about Milwaukie."

My wife's expression hardened as she crossed her arms. "What do you mean? I thought you'd want to be us we're your family after all. Did _she_ put this idea in your head or have you always felt so hostile toward my needs?!"

"Jen, how I feel about the situation has nothing to do with Dr. Lewis she just gave me some friendly advice."

"And what was it," my wife snapped, throwing up her hands. "Abandon your family?!"

Covering my face, I silently fumed, for a minute wishing I was still discussing the issue with Susan. "No, of course not only that you deserve to hear the truth…I don't want to move, Jen."

She groaned. "Why not? You can get a job at another hospital once we're settled. It's as simple as that, I do not know why you're being so melodramatic."

"You are refusing to see _my_ point of view, dear I'm trying to explain the reasons why County General is the only place I'd want to work…"

"Spare me the details, Mark! This is just another thing you won't back me up on," Jen yelled turning on her heel, beginning to march from the room. I rested a hand on her shoulder, halting her retreat. She whispered into the hollowness of the house. "Goodnight, Mark. I can't argue anymore."

My feet stayed rooted to where I stood, my anger cooling to prickling numbness. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Jen _always_ tended to overreact like that. Deciding let her vent in peace, I went into Rachel's room to check and see if our fighting had woken our daughter. Leaning against the door, I gazed into the darkness finding her curled under the blankets. A grimace tugged at my mouth as I strode to the bedside, my fingers caressing her brown hair kissing her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Rach, I promise," I mumbled. After a second, I left and laid down on the couch hoping I could at least catch some shut eye.

* * *

The next morning, as I entered the hospital Susan fell into step beside me. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, however, she faltered when she noticed the tension within my muscles. "Do I even want to know how Jen reacted to the news? You okay?"

I avoided my friend's eyes, refusing to face her. Laying her hand on my arm, she slowed her pace, pulling me into a quick hug before the staff saw. She held my gaze, a sympathetic smile on her lips comforting me that this storm would pass. However, I didn't have enough faith to project my co-worker's optimism at this point—given the fact Jen and I had lost the ability to calmly and rationally discuss _any_ issue—that and the truth I'd attempted to hide was plainer than day and she knew it.

"How is it that I can talk so easily to you, Susan and all my wife wants to do is bite my head off? Oh, and if you don't mind me asking how was your date last night?"

She grinned, amusement lighting her eyes as she chuckled. "Everyone is different, Mark, we've been friends for a long time it helps. It'll get better." Giving a sly smirk, my best friend answered, "It was fine, Mark, I had a good time."

I nodded. "I know and that's great, Su I'm happy for you." A few minutes later, our pagers went off and we ran off to assess the situation. As we stood side by side tending to the patient—another drunk driving accident—I wondered if my marriage was even worth saving I'd try of course but Jen and I were at a dead end if we couldn't agree on a middle ground. And on the other hand, I was in love with Susan but would continue to be loyal to my wife while I attempted to mend our relationship.

Ironic how an ordinary question spoken by me prompted my revelation: _Anyone I know?_


End file.
